Anywhere
by Lilian Black
Summary: Uma short-fic que se passa em uma madrugada de pensamentos e lembranças de Draco Malfoy sobre o seu romance com Gina Weasley! Planos de fuga ao som de Anywhere do Evanescence


**N/A: Gente, Olá. Estou aqui num momento de inspiração. Então vou aproveitar e escrever uma Song-Fic D/G!! Com a música Anywhere do Evanescence. Espero que vocês curtam! **

Draco estava a cada dia mais apaixonado por Gina. Eles estavam contrariando suas famílias por um amor que podia, ou não, ser passageiro. Mas não se julga os poderes de quem ama. E assim sendo, eles programaram uma fuga de Hogwarts, pois sabiam que impossível era pouco para a situação deles. Malfoys e Weasleys eram inimigos declarados, Gina e Draco não tinham outra escolha, a não ser fugir. Eles estavam juntos há pouco mais que seis meses. Por muitas vezes eles passavam as noites na Sala Precisa, como essa noite.

_**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me**_

_**And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free**_

_**I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you**_

_**And at sweet night, you are my own**_

_**Take my hand **_

Gina dormia tranqüilamente nos braços de Draco e ele a observava com um olhar muito diferente do que ele costumava usar perto de outras pessoas. Era um olhar calmo, tranqüilizante, cheio de carinho e admiração.Ou simplesmente, cheio de amor e ternura. Ele ainda se lembrava das ofensas e das brigas com Gina, que sempre foram pela terrível inveja que ele tinha de Harry. A história de Draco e Gina se deu por causa de um plano dele. Todos sabiam do amor de Gina por Harry, e Draco, que sempre estava abaixo de Harry, decidiu que provaria para ele que podia ter qualquer coisa, como o amor de Gina. Isso de fato ele conseguiu, mas não do jeito que ele planejara. Ele se envolveu muito e acabou por amá-la também, o que o deixava imensamente feliz. Pois eles se amavam, e nada poderia separá-los, nem as diferenças sociais, nem as inimizades das famílias nem nada no mundo. Mas eles sabiam que não iria ser fácil, fugir era a solução. Draco tinha se formado no ano anterior e Gina se formaria dali a dois dias, eles fugiriam depois da festa de formatura. Ele sempre dava um jeito de entrar no castelo e passar as noites com Gina.

_**We're leaving here tonight**_

_**There's no need to tell anyone**_

_**They'd only hold us down**_

_**So by the morning light**_

_**We'll be half way to anywhere**_

_**Where love is more than just your name**_

Eles não sabiam para onde iriam nem como viveriam. Ninguém sabia da loucura que eles estavam para cometer. Se alguém soubesse, só tentaria atrasá-los. Draco tinha dinheiro suficiente para muito tempo, então não precisariam se preocupar tão cedo.

Gina estava sonhando. Sonhava que estava em um lugar magnífico, mas não pela decoração ou algo fútil, e sim por quem estava em sua companhia, Draco. Mas ela não queria sonhar mais, ela queria viver a realidade, que estava a duas noites de distancia.

_**I have dreamt of a place for you and I**_

_**No one knows who we are there**_

_**All I want is to give my life only to you**_

_**I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore**_

_**Let's run away, I'll take you there**_

Draco se lembrava do dia em que falara para Gina sobre a idéia da fuga. Ela não gostou no começo, dizia que era loucura, insanidade. E ele, com um sorriso nos lábios, lembrava que insanidade eram os atos praticados por eles naquela cama em que ela dormia agora, semelhante a um anjo. Dizia para ela que nada mais importava, somente a felicidade deles, e que se tivesse que ser longe das suas família, que assim fosse. E ela então aceitou.

_**Forget this life **_

_**Come with me**_

_**Don't look back you're safe now**_

_**Unlock your heart**_

_**Drop your guard**_

_**No one's left to stop you**_

_**Forget this life **_

_**Come with me**_

_**Don't look back you're safe now**_

_**Unlock your heart**_

_**Drop your guard**_

_**No one's left to stop you now **_

Ele olhou para a janela e viu que tímidos raios de Sol começavam a se formar no horizonte. Passara horas ali, apenas admirando a beleza do corpo de Gina e de seus cabelos flamejantes em contraste com o lençol branco, ela era a mulher de sua vida. Se ele tivesse que dormir e acordar contemplando aquela cena todos os dias de sua vida, ele seria o homem mais feliz do mundo, e faria de tudo para fazer dela a mulher mais realizada de todas. Com esses pensamentos, ele selou seus lábios levemente e a apertou mais em seus braços para adormecer logo em seguida.

**N/A: **Bom, eu até que gostei. Espero comentários, ok?! Eu ainda tenho planos de escrever uma fic decente DG!! Mais para a frente, tenho uma TL pra terminar, certo?

Bem, aqui vai a tradução de Anywhere

**Qualquer lugar**

**Querido amor, você não queria estar comigo? **

**E, querido amor, você não desejava ser livre? **

**Eu não posso continuar fingindo que nem te conheço **

**E que em uma noite doce você é só meu. **

**Pegue minha mão. **

**Refrão: **

**Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite. **

**Não há motivo para contar para os outros, **

**Eles apenas nos atrasam. **

**Então, pela luz do dia, **

**Nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar, **

**Onde o amor é mais que apenas o seu nome. **

**Eu sonhei com um lugar para você e eu. **

**Ninguém sabe quem somos lá. **

**Tudo o que eu quero é dar minha vida apenas a você. **

**Eu sonhei por muito tempo, não posso mais sonhar. **

**Vamos fugir, eu te levarei lá. **

**(Refrão) **

**Esqueça essa vida, **

**Venha comigo. **

**Não olhe para trás, você está a salvo agora. **

**Destranque seu coração, **

**Abaixe a guarda. **

**Não há mais ninguém para te parar. **

**(Refrão) **

**N/A²**: Espero que vocês tenham curtido, para um trabalho de madrugada, eu achei que ficou bom. Sugestões, críticas e até xingamentos estão sendo bem vindos! O que esses autores não fazem por reviews, né?! xD Beijos!


End file.
